


Gods of the mountains

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Fuuma no Kojirou, Saint Seiya
Genre: Collaboration, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [SAINT SEIYA WEEK - DAY 4] A collaboration between the Bronze Saints and the Fuma warriors, to fight the gods and find peace again.
Kudos: 1
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	Gods of the mountains

**Author's Note:**

> And now, the fourth theme is "Crossover"! I really wanted to write a scene for a while, I have to admit it.
> 
> Have a great time!

As Athena's will, the Bronze Saints stood in front of the stone stairs, proudly convinced. Next to them, the Fuma warriors took their swords, guided by their own faith. From the sky, the old Sosui was keeping an eye on them, like Mitsumada Kido was observing his young knights. Since this upheaval of their eras, the two crews had to work together, increase their strength together and fight together, despite their differences, their personalities and their beliefs. Saori's protectors were scandalized by these weapons used by the Fuma shinobis, who were more stunned by the armors of their colleagues. 

\- Our wooden swords are our only way to protect our disappearing clan. Explained Kojiro once, it's not about violence, it's about our future. Without our clan, we would have been dead. It's all we have in this world.  
\- So... you don't praise a god or a goddess, right? Seiya asked.  
\- Gods created those Holy swords which can destroy the universe if they are in the enemies' side. That's why we need you all. We have to find them and fight them. We are not strong enough to beat them.

And then, the Bronze saints accepted this desperate call from those wind fighters. Each one picked a knight to work with, trying to know each other better. And now, in small groups of two, they prepared their final attack. Seiya and Kojiro were the leaders of the crews, strongly confident and trusting each other deeply. Despite their hard times, they could have built a trustful friendship, even if they know it would not last after this battle.

\- Nice to have met you, Seiya! The red-haired said, it was a pleasure to have trained with you.  
\- Well, I guess it's the same for me. Pegasus answered with a smile.

Behind them, Shiryu stood behind Ryoma, knowing that the Fuma clan was more concerned by this fight than him and the other knights. But it did not retain them to get closer to each other, share their mutual interests and become good friends. Kojiro had always said that this two fighters were the perfect twins, even if Ryoma had always disagreed.

\- I'll protect your back. Shiryu assumed.  
\- I'll try to protect you too. After all, you're my one of my comrades now. Ryoma smiled.

Shun and Kirikaze, on the right, looked at each other intensively. Finally, they accepted each other. At first, Andromeda dis not accept the mist warrior's violence, even if it was for his clan. The green-haired found it cruel, but his partner never accepted this vision of devotion. But now, they could fight together, Kirikaze using Shun's defences to trick enemies.

\- I trust you, Shun. You're a great Saint. The cyan-haired confessed.  
\- You're a strong shinobi too, Kirikaze. We'll get through this. The concerned whispered.

On the left, Hyoga did not have the choice. He made a team with the feather twins, Shoryu and Ko. First of all, he never got along with them, despite the multiple trainings they had. He found them distant, silent, cold and mean. And this thought on them never really changed through time. But at least, they could join their forces for this ultimate battle.

\- We will not miss you, Hyoga. Shoryu said.  
\- Ah, me neither. The blond laughed.

On the back of the group, Ikki was followed by Musashi. The ex-mercenary felt not aware of this fight, but he came anyway without knowing why. Maybe he wanted to serve justice after all, like Ikki was doing with Saori and his brothers in arms. Surprisely, he shared many common points with the Phoenix Saint and got along with him quite well. At the end, they acted like old colleagues, not too friendly but not too cold either.

\- I guess we can't escape that. Musashi sighed.  
\- You finally have a reason to fight. That's a really good thing. Ikki assured.

Athena was here too, guiding them with all her hope and her power. Kojiro looked at his partners, showing them a energetic smile.

\- It's time. Those gods can be afraid of us now. We're gonna find peace again, like the old times.


End file.
